


Far From Home

by Captainrexsbiggestho



Series: Fortunate Sons [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, The clones boys are one big family, Tup and Dogma are just kids, Vietnam War AU, big au, this might get wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainrexsbiggestho/pseuds/Captainrexsbiggestho
Summary: Vietnam War AU for the Clone Wars where Torrent squad are a family of brothers and all find them selves fighting in a war they dont believe in.





	Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was an AU i thought of while driving, this one might touch on some harsh subjects.

The young captain was ready to ship out when he received his orders. His khaki duffle bag slung over his shoulder, boots polished to a spit shine, his green uniform perfectly pressed the sleeves rolled to the elbow, he had his M16 rifle resting against his shoulder formally, glad he had his slouch hat on shielding his eyes from Sydney’s summer sun. Marching to that steady rhythm he led his platoon to the docks. He could see that circular quay was as busy as ever, he didn’t like Sydney, it wasn’t home, home was up north on the islands, a quiet life where fishing was the main past time, but Rex felt he was destined for something bigger, although he would never abandon his roots and duty to his family. He and his platoon were boarding on the other side of the harbour, onto the HMAS Resolute, an old World War Two aircraft carrier now troop transport. This was not Captain Rex’s first deployment, but it would prove to be the most challenging, he boarded the ship in late 1962, bound for Vietnam.

Captain rex was suitably pissed when he found out that, Kix had been drafted, “Kix you’re a doctor for fuck sake, you should be back home working in a hospital not this absolute shit fight”, the Captain stood and berated his younger brother outside the medical tent.

“Well Rex, I got drafted so its not my fault, besides they need doctors, gunshot wounds aren’t going to patch themselves up.” He saw how stressed his older brother looked, “Rex listen, I’m a doctor, I won’t be getting involved in the action that’s for the field medic, I’ll stay safe, just promise me that its not going to be you that I’m putting back together.”

“I’ll be okay Kix just look after yourself” he put a hand on Kix’s shoulder to which Kix pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

“We’ll both make it home.”

The captain strode away hoping that what Kix said would be true…

 

It was as if his worst nightmares were coming true, more of his family had found their way to the war that was supposed to be a “police action”, what ever it was, none of the fighting forces belonged there, but Rex did what he had to do, protect the men under his command.

Rex wandered through the base toward the helipads, skirting around the drums being used as firepits to fend off the mosquitos, and the rowdy soldiers who were on rec leave, lounging about listening to Hendrix or getting stoned out of their minds, that’s how people dealt with this war, by distraction, you couldn’t see the serious side of things if you were stoned half the time, but Rex refused to take part, it clouded the judgement and got people killed, if he ever found his brothers doing that, not even god would save them from him.

“Hardcase you crazy little shit what are you doing here?” He said as he approached the army’s work horse, the faithful Huey attack helicopter.

“Excuse me _Captain_ Rex but its _Warrant Officer_ Hardcase to you. And I’m here doing the same as you brother, just getting my cut from this blasted war”, the younger man grinned at his older brother, stepping down from where he had a panel on the chopper open, his flight suit half open and covered in grease.

“So, you thought you’d come and join Kix and me just for fun then?”

“Well someone has to come and fly your ass out of trouble, might as well be me, the best damn pilot on our Island.”

“You’re the only pilot on the island and all you did there was the mail run back and forth from Darwin.”

“Rex you don’t give me enough credit, 20 bucks says I can loop this baby.”

“don’t even think about it, I don’t want to read a report of another missing pilot.”

“Rex, I know you’re stressing and don’t worry I’ll be fine.”

“You’d better be, or I’m climbing into the after life to kick your butt”

Rex spent a little while longer with Hardcase, until the base sirens went off, Hardcase was instantly powering up the machine, and the Captain was in the crew bay with a squad of men, hoping that Hardcases flying was as good as he said as they flew into the fray.

 

That horrible scent of cheap tobacco was the first thing that Rex smelt upon walking back to his own quarters, they could barely be called that, just a cot in a tent, but as soon as he caught a waft of that smell he knew who was there, Fives was sitting on a wooden crate, cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth, while he shuffled a deck of cards, he sat up quickly and swore as the hot ash fell onto his trousers.

“I see you still haven’t given up that filthy habit.” Rex jeered at him from the tent flap. “When did you ship in?” It was no surprise that Fives was there, he had been in special forces training when Rex got his promotion to Captain.  
“Good to see you too Rex. I got here last week” Fives got up and gave his brother a bear hug, he could see that the war had already been rough on Rex, he’d already been there three months. “But I have some news that I don’t think you’re going to like.”

“Fives, spill it, now.”

“When I was in Saigon I called home, Mum and Dad are fine, Jesse is looking after them, but uh, Tup and Dogma, well…” he could see Rex getting agitated, so he chose his words carefully, “They caught a ferry to the mainland, I think they both faked their ages to enlist.” Angry wasn’t the right word to describe Rex’s face, furious was more applicable. As soon as he found out where they were deployed to him was catching the first transport there to wring their necks.

 

 


End file.
